


Burn me

by Haganemaru



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haganemaru/pseuds/Haganemaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamais Shusei ne se serait douté que cela arriverait… pourtant, alors qu’il est allongé sous le corps d’Hotsuma, celui-ci honorant le sien de sa bouche, il ne put qu’accepter et enfin comprendre… comprendre que ses sentiments sont pleinement partagés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn me

**Author's Note:**

> Une grosse envie qui ne m'a pas quittée depuis un moment, j'avais envie de ficker sur eux. Non ce ne sera pas hautement lemoneux mais il comportera un lime doux. J'adore ces personnages et j'espère que je les « détruirai » pas trop XD.
> 
> En fond sonore, je conseillerais chaudement « Prisoner of Love » de Hikaru Utada, même sans comprendre tout ce que la chanteuse dit, le peu de paroles anglaises que je comprends collent parfaitement à Shusei et Hotsuma.

Usui Shusei ferma les yeux sous l'onde brûlante qui se déversait sur son corps, après la journée de cours assez tranquille qui avait suivi les combats contre les Duras, Opast et Mid-Villain de Reiga, il pouvait enfin se décontracter sous une douche chaude.

Sa main droite se leva pour frotter doucement ses cicatrices au niveau de son épaule droite, frôlant faiblement sa peau abimée par la brûlure faite par Hotsuma dans son adolescence. Une moue un peu triste et pourtant résignée apparut sur son visage pâle tandis que la pointe d'une de ses mèches de cheveux venait taquiner le bout de son nez, provoquant une petite grimace enfantine chez le Zweilt. D'un revers de main délicat, Shusei rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, tendant son visage vers l'eau claire qui tombait sur lui.

Malgré les dires d'Hotsuma, il ne pouvait ignorer le regard presque désolé qu'il posait sur son corps. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Shusei ne prenait pas ses bains avec l'ensemble des Zweilt, il refusait qu'Hotsuma se sente gêné en présence des autres gardiens.

Le jeune homme ferma ses yeux marron clair et soupira lentement, se décontractant enfin complètement avant de clore l'arrivée d'eau, frissonnant un instant sous le froid qui l'enveloppa brusquement à la sortie de sa douche.

Tout en se frictionnant avec sa serviette, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à son meilleur ami. Jamais il ne pourrait lui dire qu'il n'avait besoin que de lui, ne vivant que pour lui ou si cette conversation avait lieu, Hotsuma ne comprendrait sûrement pas la nuance, ses yeux or se plisserait d'interrogation et il grognerait en se détournant vivement comme un enfant boudeur. Shusei posa sa serviette sur ses épaules en enfilant son bas de pyjama de soie noir et reprit ses frictions sur ses cheveux, les ébouriffant d'une façon qui lui rappela encore une fois son ami. Les cheveux dorés d'Hotsuma semblaient doués d'une volonté propre que le peigne ne pouvait contrôler.

Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres pleines, creusant une petite fossette au coin de sa bouche quand il repensa à leur enfance et au nombre de fois où Hotsuma lui avait demandé de le coiffer « comme lui ». Seulement, si les cheveux châtain clair de Shusei se coiffaient facilement, ceux d'Hotsuma refusaient toute discipline pour garder un air de « lion » comme il lui avait dit.

Un lion… c'était bien ce qu'était Hotsuma. Un lion sauvage et meurtrier… mais aussi doux et chaud avec ceux qu'il aimait… avec Yuki, par exemple.

Le sourire s'effaça presque aussitôt du visage de Shusei tandis qu'il enfilait son tee-shirt blanc à manches longues, le tissu devenant un peu humide après son passage sur ses cheveux qui rebiquèrent dans tous les sens. Le jeune homme y passa une main distraite, les recoiffant sans y penser, se regardant dans le miroir qui se trouvait près de la douche de la salle de bains.

Yuki… il aurait aimé le détester, le haïr pour l'amour qu'Hotsuma éprouvait pour lui mais il ne le pouvait pas vraiment. Comment détester une personne si douce et si gentille ? Il savait que toutes sortes d'amour circulaient entre les Zweilt et Yuki, ainsi qu'entre Luka et Yuki : gratitude, amitié, désir, fraternité, paternalisme et autres encore. Tous ces sentiments se mélangeaient parfois, se confondant. Lui-même aimait Yuki malgré lui, d'un amour platonique et amical mêlé à de la gratitude de par son statut de « Lumière de Dieu ».

Ses yeux marron s'emplirent d'une lueur triste, les voilant un peu tandis qu'il prenait sa veste d'intérieur noire pour la mettre aussitôt sur son corps, la fermant jusqu'au cou pour sortir de la salle de bains et retourner dans sa chambre. Tout au long du trajet jusqu'à celle-ci, Shusei repensa à Yuki et Hotsuma. Même s'il savait que Yuki développait de forts sentiments pour Luka et que l'Opast de premier rang les lui renvoyait pleinement, il n'en restait pas moins qu'Hotsuma aimait aussi Yuki.

Une sorte de triangle amoureux dont Shusei ne faisait pas partie.

Le jeune homme soupira imperceptiblement, les yeux las en arrivant devant sa chambre et apprécia l'obscurité et le calme qui étaient présents dans le salon attenant. Il retira sa veste qu'il laissa choir sur le dossier haut d'un fauteuil et regarda avec cet air un peu absent qui lui était propre la chaîne d'argent supportant sa croix faite par Yuki. Il l'avait laissée sur la table basse de sa suite avant de partir se laver, il se rappelait parfaitement l'avoir déposée près du petit jardin zen que Tsukomo lui avait offert et elle se retrouvait maintenant collée à une autre chaîne identique, même si la croix de la seconde était ornée d'un rubis et non d'une émeraude comme la sienne.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, songea-t-il en entrant dans sa chambre, restant muet sur le seuil de la porte en observant la silhouette allongée sur son lit, un peu courbée sur le côté comme un enfant. Hotsuma dormait une nouvelle fois sur ses draps, les bras enfouis sous le coussin qu'il serrait contre son visage en respirant calmement.

Shusei soupira doucement et s'avança sans un bruit vers lui.

« Tu es encore en train de squatter mon lit, Hotsuma ? » demanda-t-il doucement, sa voix suave résonna imperceptiblement dans le silence tandis qu'un petit soupir s'échappait de son ami qui frotta son nez contre la housse du coussin.

Le Zweilt regarda son équipier avec un peu d'humour sur le visage. Qui pourrait dire « J'ai vu « la Voix de Dieu » dormir comme un enfant » et ensuite réchapper vivant de la colère d'Hotsuma ?

Pourquoi… pourquoi Hotsuma semblait rechercher sa présence non-stop ? Après son enlèvement, peu de temps après la venue de Yuki, il lui avait promis qu'il ne le laisserait plus, alors pourquoi cette peur ?

Shusei s'assit sur son lit, creusant un peu le matelas sous son poids léger et amenant un petit froncement de sourcils chez Hotsuma qui se rapprocha instinctivement de lui. Les yeux marron clair parcoururent lentement les traits de son visage, glissant sur le nez droit, taquiné par les longues mèches blondes, sur la petite moue endormie qui se plissait et les joues un peu rougies par le sommeil. Un rictus tendre se forma sur son visage alors qu'il dégageait d'un index léger la mèche de cheveux qui venait frôler le bout du nez d'Hotsuma et Shusei ferma les yeux un instant.

Pourquoi…

Son regard se reposa sur son ami, le fixant en silence avant de soupirer, tendant la main vers l'épaule large recouverte d'un tee-shirt manches longues noir pour le secouer.

« Hotsuma… appela-t-il doucement. Hey, Hotsuma… ».

Mais rien ne réveillait son coéquipier qui soupira faiblement en se remettant sur le dos tout en gardant le visage tourné vers lui.

Shusei se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, se demandant quoi faire tout en étant tenté par deux choses. La réalité était qu'il ne pouvait pas pousser son ami sur le sol étant donné que son lit était collé au mur et lui-même assis du côté du vide. Il lui restait la solution de crier dans les oreilles du blond et le réveiller en sursaut mais cela risquait de le faire hurler de colère pendant trois heures avec impossibilité de dormir… ou… l'autre solution…

Dormir près de lui.

Certes, le lit était large et ils avaient déjà dormi ensemble dans leur enfance, mais plus depuis qu'Hotsuma l'avait brûlé durant leur adolescence, le blond n'osant presque plus le toucher, le frôlant seulement comme si Shusei allait se désagréger sous ses mains. Shusei soupira doucement en repoussant du bout des doigts les longues mèches de cheveux d'Hotsuma qui étaient sur son front, le dévorant inconsciemment des yeux avec un doux sourire.

« Neh, Hotsuma… chuchota-t-il en se couchant doucement à ses côtés. Tu ne me laisseras jamais tranquille, hein ? »

Le blond roula un peu en arrière, se dandinant pour reprendre une position confortable et se retourna pour faire face à Shusei qui écarquilla un instant les yeux en le voyant proche de lui mais ne dit rien. Il continuait de fixer Hotsuma en silence, son sommeil se faisant attendre avec impatience. Il sentit soudain une main venir se poser sur sa hanche et il se figea un peu.

« Hotsuma ? appela-t-il dans un souffle. Si tu es réveillé, idiot, va dans ton lit. »

Seul un léger grognement lui répondit et le jeune homme sourit tendrement, amusé par l'attitude de son meilleur ami, capable de lui répondre dans son sommeil sans pour autant se réveiller. Shusei leva une main et repoussa une nouvelle fois les mèches blondes derrière l'oreille droite d'Hotsuma, frôlant du bout des doigts les anneaux que le jeune homme gardait là. Les doux cheveux remis en place, Shusei profita légèrement du lourd sommeil de son ami pour laisser courir ses doigts le long de sa joue jusqu'au menton, caressant doucement la peau chaude du Zweilt porteur de la « Voix de Dieu ».

Il s'était rendu compte depuis longtemps maintenant que ses sentiments pour Hotsuma dépassaient le cadre de l'amitié pour plonger dans un amour à sens unique. Il le connaissait aussi bien que lui-même, connaissait ses peurs et ses faiblesses et désirait le protéger au mieux, reconnaissant qu'Hotsuma le laisse faire, souhaitant sa présence. Il ne voulait pas créer de gêne entre eux en lui déclarant un amour impossible qui se ferait rejeter.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres entrouvertes d'Hotsuma, inconscient que celui-ci ouvrait les yeux pour le fixer à son tour. Un doigt explorateur vint caresser sa lèvre inférieure avec lenteur et le blond referma les yeux, juste quelques secondes avant que Shusei ne relève les yeux vers lui, l'observant en silence, inconscient que sa respiration s'accélérait malgré lui dans l'angoisse de ce qu'il allait oser faire.

Après tout, il était le seul conscient et avec le lourd sommeil d'Hotsuma, ce dernier ne le saurait jamais.

Shusei se souleva doucement, s'approchant des lèvres presque tendues de son ami et les frôla des siennes avant de se reculer en déglutissant. Un coup d'œil sur le blond le rassura, il continuait de dormir profondément. Un petit sourire tremblant se forma sur ses lèvres avant que celles-ci ne repartent à la rencontre de celles de son ami. Si douces, si chaudes et pleines, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Hotsuma ait une bouche si tendre, lui qui pouvait hurler et parlait toujours de cette voix si forte.

Perdu dans son exploration, il oublia un peu les environs. Il oublia les yeux de son ami qui venaient de s'ouvrir largement sous la surprise avant de s'abaisser de moitié en se gorgeant de chaleur et de douceur, il oublia la main que son ami avait posée sur sa hanche dans son sommeil et qui venait de se lever lentement vers sa nuque. C'est justement ce contact doux, presque tendre qui le fit se figer en écarquillant les yeux en sentant les lèvres d'Hotsuma bouger contre les siennes.

Tout sauf ça… tout sauf l'idée qu'Hotsuma embrassait quelqu'un dans son sommeil alors que Shusei frôlait ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme essaya de se reculer mais la main derrière sa nuque l'en empêcha, forçant le baiser à continuer. Shusei ouvrit grand les yeux en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le repousser et malgré le peu de distance entre eux, se rendit compte qu'Hotsuma avait les yeux entrouverts, le regardant de près en butinant ses lèvres avant de se retirer doucement.

Shusei se recula légèrement, conscient du regard d'Hotsuma sur lui et déglutit, prêt à fuir sa propre chambre au moindre signe de dégoût de son ami. Celui-ci continuait de le fixer en silence, ses yeux or parcourant ses traits avec douceur alors que la main sur sa nuque venait caresser sa joue gauche.

« Neh, Shusei… j'aime beaucoup cette façon de me réveiller, murmura-t-il en souriant doucement. Tu recommences quand tu veux. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain clair écarquilla un peu plus les yeux en fixant son ami avant de soupirer en comprenant. Hotsuma tenait trop à lui pour le repousser clairement, préférant le garder près de lui, même s'il sacrifiait son propre amour. Le regard douloureux, ignorant celui, interrogateur, d'Hotsuma qui attendait une réponse à ses propos, Shusei se releva pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, posant ses bras sur ses genoux avant de repousser ses cheveux de la main droite, conscient que le blond se positionnait de la même façon face à lui.

« Shusei ?

\- Hotsuma… je suis désolé, Hotsuma, marmonna Shusei d'une voix douce.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait de… commença son ami.

\- Tu aimes Yuki… je le sais et je l'accepte, Hotsuma… mais je ne te laisserai pas abandonner ta propre chance de trouver le bonheur avec lui parce que tu as su pour moi.

\- De quoi tu parles ? questionna Hotsuma en fronçant ses sourcils épais et blonds. Oui, j'aime Yuki… mais… poursuivit-il en voyant l'éclair de douleur dans les doux yeux marron de son ami. Mais… je l'aime comme on aime son petit frère, Shusei… pas comme je t'aime toi.

\- Comme son meilleur ami, je sais…

\- J'embrasse rarement mes amis sur la bouche… ou ailleurs, en fait, indiqua Hotsuma en s'approchant de lui. J'ai toujours été réveillé, Shusei… je t'attendais.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda à mi-voix Shusei.

\- Parce que j'avais quelque chose à te dire… que cet enfoiré de Zess m'a fait comprendre cet après-midi. »

Shusei fronça les sourcils, se rappelant qu'Hotsuma et Yuki n'avaient pas eu cours cet après-midi, tous deux revenant avec Luka avec la voiture de Takashiro. D'après Tsukomo, Yuki était rentré seul dans le manoir, laissant Luka et Hotsuma quelques minutes près de la voiture. Hotsuma était rentré troublé quelques instants après et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, ne laissant personne entrer.

« Et ? questionna Shusei en chuchotant, conscient qu'Hotsuma rapprochait leurs visages mais incapable de faire un geste, les yeux fixés sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son ami.

\- Après m'avoir horrifié en me demandant de m'imaginer au lit avec Yuki… commença Hotsuma en grimaçant malgré une étincelle amusée dans les yeux. Il m'a simplement demandé avec qui je préférerais être… et la réponse a été si simple, en fait… ça a toujours été toi, Shusei.

\- Amitié, coupa Shusei. Je sais très bien que… »

Sa phrase s'interrompit alors que la bouche d'Hotsuma venait prendre la sienne plus durement, l'empêchant de terminer ses propos tout en mêlant leurs souffles. Les mains du blond vinrent se plonger dans les cheveux châtain, tenant la tête de Shusei contre la sienne tandis que sa langue venait taquiner ses lèvres avant de se reculer pour qu'il puisse poser son front contre le sien.

« Autrement, Shusei… je ne rêve pas d'embrasser Toko ou Tsukomo, je ne veux pas dormir avec Kuroto ou encore Senshiro… l'idée de coucher avec Luka me donne envie de vomir et imaginer Yuki dans mes bras autrement qu'en ami me donne l'impression que mes entrailles se nouent de dégoût. Shusei… Shusei… il n'y a que toi que j'ai envie d'enlacer, d'embrasser… chuchota-t-il en bécotant ses lèvres tendrement entre deux propos tout en entourant son visage de ses paumes. Shusei… Oh, Shusei… il n'y a que toi, il n'y a toujours eu que toi…

\- Hotsuma… souffla Shusei en tenant ses poignets. Hotsuma, attends…

\- Je n'ai besoin que de toi, Shusei », murmura le blond contre ses lèvres.

Shusei se recula en fronçant les sourcils et secouant la tête. Il ne pouvait pas croire ça, pas quand il revoyait encore parfaitement les yeux de son ami sur son corps marqué par le feu, pas quand il voyait la culpabilité voiler férocement son regard, cette tristesse dans la façon dont le bout de ses doigts effleuraient ses cicatrices.

« Hotsuma ! commença-t-il en retirant son haut blanc, laissant à nu son torse finement musclé et affichant les marques qu'il gardait. Regarde-moi, Hotsuma. C'est de la culpabilité ce que tu ressens. Je ne sais pas comment tu as compris que j'avais des sentiments forts pour toi… et tu ne veux plus me blesser mais… tu n'as pas les mêmes sentiments pour moi !

\- Es-tu stupide ? grogna le blond en grinçant des dents. Crois-tu réellement que je ne sais pas faire la différence entre amitié et amour ?

\- … Ecoute-moi, souffla Shusei.

\- Non, c'est toi qui vas m'écouter maintenant ! râla Hotsuma en repoussant Shusei sur le dos, l'allongeant sous son corps pour le maintenir au lit. Ces cicatrices, j'ai mal à les regarder, c'est vrai, je culpabilise car je n'ai pas su m'arrêter avant de te blesser… mais pas parce que je t'ai marqué… parce que tu sembles si triste quand tu me regardes, Shusei… je sais que tu me les reproches.

\- C'est faux ! coupa Shusei. C'est toi qui penses ça. Je ne les sens pas, elles ne me font plus mal ! Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à te pardonner ? Tu crois que j'ignore que tu ne seras jamais attiré par moi ?

\- Es-tu aveugle ? grogna le blond en attrapant la main droite de Shusei pour la plaquer contre son entrejambe gonflé. Je ne suis pas attiré par toi, Shusei ? A ton avis, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Hotsuma !

\- Je pense que cet enfoiré avait raison… marmonna Hotsuma en glissant une main dans les cheveux de Shusei pour lever le visage fin et pâle de son ami vers le sien.

\- Quoi…

\- Je ne devrais pas te laisser parler et agir comme d'habitude. »

Sa phrase se termina quand il prit fougueusement possession de la bouche de Shusei entrouverte par la surprise, la plainte douce du jeune homme résonnant dans sa cavité buccale alors que sa langue partait découvrir la douceur de celle de son ami. Le corps d'Hotsuma se déposa délicatement sur celui, plus fin, de Shusei, l'empêchant de se mouvoir convenablement et ils se figèrent tous les deux.

Ils ne pouvaient plus nier l'effet que leur proximité et leurs baisers avaient sur leurs corps, chacun sentant le début d'érection de l'autre contre sa cuisse.

Hotsuma se recula lentement en observant Shusei avant de reprendre doucement sa bouche, l'effleurant tendrement de sa langue, invitant le jeune homme à partager ce baiser de bonne volonté et c'est ce que fit Shusei en fermant les yeux, nouant ses bras autour du cou de son ami. La délicatesse du baiser les fit frissonner, la chaleur qui grandissait en eux les fit trembler et un grognement sourd échappa à Hotsuma quand Shusei donna un léger coup de hanche contre lui, faisant frotter leurs érections dans sa tentative d'être plus à l'aise.

Le blond se recula, laissant courir sa bouche dans le cou de son – il l'espérait maintenant – petit ami, frôlant de ses lèvres les marques de brûlures qu'il lui avait fait, continuant sur le haut du torse avant de revenir prendre ses lèvres pour un autre baiser, conscient que Shusei écartait un peu plus les jambes pour lui laisser la place.

Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient ça… depuis le temps qu'ils en rêvaient tous les deux…

Shusei laissa échapper une plainte douce qui résonna dans la pièce, le feu aux joues tandis qu'il refermait une main sur les cheveux blonds d'Hotsuma, plaquant le visage de celui-ci dans son cou qui se fit dévorer de baisers, de lèches et de succions. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux en sentant la douce cadence chaloupée des hanches cintrées d'un pantalon noir contre les siennes, berçant leurs virilités entre leurs ventres. Une petite plainte de plaisir lui échappa, amenant Hostuma à revenir réclamer ses lèvres, chose qu'il lui offrit de bonne grâce avant de renverser sa tête en arrière en se cambrant, la pression en lui augmentant de plus en plus.

« Hotsuma, gémit-il doucement en entourant les cuisses du blond de ses jambes, coinçant ses pieds derrière les genoux. Oh… Hotsuma…

\- Shusei », grogna celui-ci en réponse tout en augmentant le mouvement de ses hanches.

L'un comme l'autre n'avaient jamais eu de relation, qu'elles soient amoureuses ou physiques, trop amoureux l'un de l'autre pour « aller voir ailleurs » même s'ils ignoraient que cet amour était réciproque. Les frictions sur leurs sexes les conduisaient rapidement vers un plaisir inconnu mais si satisfaisant.

Shusei se tendit légèrement vers le haut, reprenant la bouche de son partenaire avec fougue quand il sentit son corps se contracter, trembler sous celui d'Hotsuma. Ses cuisses se crispèrent, suivies de ses muscles et il frissonna violemment quand son sperme chaud se déposa sur son ventre et son sexe encore caché par son pantalon. Il perçut d'une oreille, perdu dans sa jouissance, le râle sourd que laissa échapper Hotsuma et lui caressa le dos sous son haut noir en le sentant trembler.

Un sourire doux se forma sur ses lèvres alors que le visage d'Hotsuma s'enfouissait dans son cou, le blond semblait être incapable de s'arrêter de trembler contre lui. Sa main droite cajola une oreille percée et l'action fit relever Hotsuma brusquement en le regardant avec inquiétude.

« Shusei ! Je ne t'ai… je ne t'ai pas fait mal ! » s'exclama le blond.

Le jeune homme en question leva un sourcil intrigué avant de cacher son sourire en se détournant un peu, provoquant aussitôt une étreinte un peu brusque chez son ami qui se coucha dans son dos, son corps se moulant au sien alors que les mains halées se refermaient sur son ventre. D'un geste lent, Shusei tendit le bras, récupérant son haut blanc qu'il renfila avant de tirer les couvertures sur eux en silence.

« Shusei… réponds-moi !

\- Idiot… souffla-t-il tendrement. Evidement que non…

\- Bonne nuit, Shusei ! murmura Hotsuma en le serrant contre lui avant de se soulever pour attirer d'une main sous son menton la bouche de Shusei vers la sienne.

\- Bonne nuit », répondit doucement Shusei après le doux baiser qu'il reçut.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne surent quand ils s'endormirent… pourtant, le réveil fut plus facile à retenir. En effet, comment ignorer les hurlements de « Pervers ! » venant de Kuroto qui essayait vainement de masquer les yeux d'un Yuki à la fois gêné et attendri par la vision de ses amis enfin ensemble. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce doux jeune homme qui entraîna le brun encore sous le choc et qui referma la porte de la chambre de Shusei après leur avoir lancé un léger sourire.

Shusei leva les yeux vers le visage d'Hotsuma. Pendant la nuit, il avait dû bouger pour se retourner vers lui, les bras du jeune homme blond se refermant sur son corps de manière protectrice. Il sourit doucement en regardant dans les yeux d'Hotsuma qui le fixait aussi avec un air tendre.

Leurs bouches se scellèrent doucement avant de se déporter dans le cou de l'autre…

Cela allait être une très bonne journée…


End file.
